End of the World
by Terapsina
Summary: Spoilers for 'Barometz. Trick. Pressure.' Hale learns about Kenzi's planned trip with Nate and is struck by how very NOT happy this makes him feel. Kenzi/Hale


Disclaimer: Hale, Kenzi and Bo do _not_ belong to me, neither does the Lost Girl. I do not have any rights to it and am getting no money in exchange for publishing this.

AN: I love Lost Girl and am a big fan of Kenzi as well as Hale, so when I watched the latest episode and a plot bunny bit me I didn't fight it. Hopefully the show will sometime soon go in this direction as well.

O0o0O **End of the World** O0o0O

Since Bo and Kenzi came into Hale's life his days had certainly become more _interesting._ For one thing he had against his will been dragged into the personal life of his best friend far more deeply than he was entirely comfortable with, for another he was constantly talked into doing things he would really rather avoid at all costs – joining the competition to win the position of Ash being the least of them. And despite that he was sort of glad to have met them.

As he sat wiping his still bleeding nose - a goodbye present from inhaling that _wonderful_ sheep-plant, - and listening to the impromptu war council Bo and Trick the _Blood King_ had going on he suddenly noticed the lack of snippy comments that would lighten the tension. Kenzi wasn't present. Kenzi always went wherever Bo decided to and yet during something this critical the succubus was without her human shadow.

The missing Kenzi kept him distracted until the very end. Other than the fact that Lachlan was apparently not as evil as suspected, the rather nice thought of the end of the world and in conclusion Bo being the messiah that might save the Fae he had no idea what everyone was talking about.

Once everyone started to head home to bite their nails in privacy Hale sent Dyson along and stayed back for a quick chat to find out exactly what was going on.

"Hey Bo. You and Kenzi had a fight or something?" He didn't actually think that was the case, if those two ever got into a fight big enough to avoid each other he was pretty sure fae on the other side of the Earth would know about it. But that was as good a way as any to find out where exactly his kinda' human friend had disappeared to.

"What? No, why would you ask that?" That was actually a pretty good question and unfortunately Hale would like to know that answer as well. He had no idea why Kenzi's absence was bugging him so much.

"Well she's not here so…" Smooth, like Bo wouldn't read too much into _that_ open ended sentence.

"Oh, no she's getting ready to join Nate in his tour. And it might be best right now, she could use the vacation not to mention it would be safer for her if she wasn't here during this whole mess." Suddenly everything became so clear Hale almost choked. Kenzi was going somewhere with the guitar playing Nate… alone… by themselves. And apparently Hale was bothered by this, if he consulted his fastening heartbeat and clenched fists they might say that he was bothered quite a lot. He was in so much trouble.

"You're letting her leave?" The words escaped him before he could figure out how they sounded and take them back.

"She's not my slave Hale." He knew that, Kenzi was so far above being an object that could be owned and sold - by him or anyone else, - that she practically reached a category of her own. And the fact that Bo even thought he was talking about the racist beliefs of most of his kind was kind of insulting.

"That's not what I meant. I just thought…" And that's where he lost his words. He's a talker, he tends to speak so fast he can get out of almost any situation his whistling won't help him with, but right then he didn't know how to finish that sentence. He thought Kenzi would never decide to leave? He thought Bo would have tried to stop her? He thought Nate wasn't a serious threat? How could he when he only just now figured out there was a reason to be threatened by the stupid human at all?

"Oh my God. You like…" And of course the cursed succubus sense had kicked in revealing everything he had no intention of letting out. He needed to leave before a bigger disaster than the one already around him could happen.

"Oh wow, look at the time I'm late for… a date. Goodbye Bo." Ten minutes ago that would have been a lie, right now he was heading towards a bar to get drunk and hopefully drown his very unwelcome feelings in a pretty girl with completely unremarkable hair that wouldn't have a chance to remind him of pink, blonde or black silk.

Hale didn't fall for girls, he fell in bed with them, but he never ever fell in love with them. If his family saw his quickly retreating figure right then they would think it was the end of the world.

Ironically enough to Hale's way of thinking it actually might be.

O0o0O **The End** O0o0O


End file.
